This invention relates to portable lighting devices, and more particularly to a palm-mounted light with securing straps.
Police officers and other emergency response personnel put their lives on the line every day, facing a multitude of situations that pose threats to their well-being. Often these threats are from law-abiding citizens who simply do not see them due to nighttime darkness or other instances of inadequate lighting. While flashlights do help in this regard, they must be held in the user""s hand, thus making the hand unavailable for other tasks such as directing traffic, writing citations or reports, using the radio, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which emergency personnel and others who work in inadequate lighting conditions can be provided with the functions and usefulness of a flashlight, but without the burden of holding it. The present invention fulfills this need.
The Illuminated Hand Signal is a palm-based flashlight that is secured to the user""s hand with a strap. The invention is intended for use by emergency personnel when directing traffic or performing routine tasks in a reduced light environment. A nylon strap, secured by a hook and loop fastening system such as Velcro(copyright), allows the invention to be fastened to either the palm or the back of the hand. The invention features a three-position switch that allows for off, on or flashing. The flashing feature is especially useful when directing traffic at night. While the invention is primarily targeted at emergency personnel, the invention is great for use by anyone who needs supplemental light, but cannot be burdened with holding a flashlight in their hand. The use of the Illuminated Hand Signal provides for increased visibility and subsequent safety of emergency personnel in a manner that does not hinder the use of their hands for other tasks.
What is disclosed is an Illuminated Hand Signal comprising a top portion, a base portion and securing means. The top portion includes a lens cover portion that threads onto the base portion. A ribbed ring portion is rotatably connected peripherally around said lens cover portion. The base portion includes an electrically energized light source and a power source for energizing said light source. Means is provided for electrically coupling the power source with the light source. The securing means includes a pair of flexible nylon straps, each having frictionally engageable cloth, such as Velcro(copyright), for adjustably fastening the signal device to the palm of a person""s hand. Optionally, a flashing means is provided, along with a mode selector switch to alternately select on, off, flashing states.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an illuminated signal that fits in thee palm of a person""s hand, and is, secured by a strap so as to leave the hands free for other tasks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light signal with a flasher to display in emergency road or police situations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated or flashing light signal that is portable and battery operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mode selectable light with on-off and flashing modes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a band with a velcro adjustable fastener for securing the light to a person""s hand.